


Hotel Mind Games

by KikiInuyoshyy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, You're a Jerk too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiInuyoshyy/pseuds/KikiInuyoshyy
Summary: Some men make your blood boil, Some men make your skin crawl, and Men like Alastor makes you wanna rip them to shreds, but you know damn well that's just not possible with your current abilities. You need a little help with your "work", but who will help you...? Coming across a stupid spider your questions are answered. Now at the Hazbin Hotel you think you can get something out of Charlie Magne, the Princess of Hell, unaware of the Radio Demon's current stay at the Hotel, you now have a huge obstacle in your way.What will happen between the two. A blood bath..(mostly yours) Or some strange change in their relationship? What will happen at the Hazbin Hotel?
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Shadow (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Chibi  
> Join me on Discord: https://discord.gg/Qmbd2NX

_ Stop. Think. And feel. _

Your mother’s words whenever she knew you’ve had enough. Never in your right mind, you usually always let your emotions get the best of you, especially your anger. Oh, how furious you’d get, things around you felt like it was on fire. A fire that didn’t burn you, but instead fueled you. The things you’d say, the things you’d do were more than spiteful, malicious even. You’d want to hurt whatever —  **whoever** harmed you, touched you, lied to you, but your mother knew you all too well. She understood where you stood, been there, done that. You were her but better, stronger even. You were never afraid to actually speak your mind and fight for what you believed in, but she couldn’t do that. Not like this anyways, she was no longer here, and you were no longer there. All that’s left is her voice in your head, constantly bickering and nagging you for all the stupid mistakes you’ve made, but she’s just worried. You know that much.

_ It hurts. _

You’re feeling it alright, it’s not subtle either, it’s big, and it hurts so much. This isn’t what you wanted, maybe the rush, but not like this. It’s too much,  _ exhilarating. _

Your left hand slides across and finds its way around your waist, warm, wet, and agonizingly tender to touch. Looking around you quickly check your surroundings, wooden boxes stacked and towering on shelves and in the corners of the room. Hanging, flickering, dim light bulbs and some boxes that seemed to leak puddles of who knows what onto the floor. During the chase, you somehow ended up in a storage room of some sort. You slump against the far wall of the open garage door behind a few boxes. You didn’t really get far, and you’re hoping that they wouldn’t find you, but that’s unlikely. They’re quicker than you originally thought; it’s how you ended up the way you are now. One thing you should have never done was underestimate him, you were cautious, but your curiosity and excitement pushed you further than intended.

Tightening your grip on your side, your wound now bleeding even more into the now dark puddle that settled beneath you, you slowly position your legs under you, pushing yourself from the ground, legs shaking like a newborn lamb. You slap your right hand against the wall, trying to regain your balance. Your ears flick and swivel to the open garage door, static and this eerie, scratchy feedback can be heard getting louder as they draw near.  _ He is close _ .

“Darling?~” he cooed, voice echoing from the dark, empty, wet streets. “Please do come out, as much as I enjoy your game of hide-and-seek, I’d rather be done with this quickly!” he beckons.

The footsteps tap and grow louder with the static becoming heavier. He was too close. You whip around, almost stumbling to get to the nearest door. You swing it open and peer out into a long hallway. You look over your shoulder behind you, knowing he heard the creaking of the door. The moment your eyes made out the dark, thick tendrils, they had already pelted towards you. Quickly hurtling out the door, you smash your shoulder into the wall as it cracks and nearly collapses from the sudden impact. You duck to dodge another wave of onslaughts from the tentacles as they finish the job, demolishing the wall beside you. You lunge forward, using your goat-like legs as a springy boost, avoiding a tentacle that attempts to grab you and continue your mad dash down the flickering hall. Another look behind you, you make out the silhouette of him now stepping through the door, unnaturally snapping his neck in your direction, eyes emitting the glow of red-radio dials as pupils and that incessant, sinister grin stretching from ear to ear practically splitting his face. Your eyes widen when more tentacles pursue you. You truly had to admire their speed and strength; if one caught you as they are now they would surely pierce right through you. Yet one had already gotten to you before, and that now gaping puncture in your side began to ache even more, but you couldn’t care less about that right now. Your main objective is to get away as quickly as possible. Surely he won’t continue to chase you. Right?

Slamming into a door at the end of the hall, it crashes to the ground — you along with it. At this point you’re certain your shoulder is dislocated. You grasp your now unmoving arm and hurriedly make it on your hooves. Now outside again roaring static can be heard through the doorway of the hall. Your ears drop slightly at the distorted waves.

  
  


**“Ḏ̴̡̭̦̑̓̆̂̅̔a̶̞͐͘r̷̰͕͗̿̇l̵̮̥̘̙͍̭̆̈͜i̷͇̠͑͝ǹ̴̯̇̚g̷̢̙̓̍͐̂͒͠!̶̫̟̲̣̤̅̆͒͋͊̿~̷̳̠̻̬̓͛̋̍͗̀ ̸̺̥͕̜̾̑̒̓̾̓̔I̷̮͔̻̩̟͛̐͘ ̸̠͙͇͔͇̖͂̀̇͒̎̉d̸̦͖̱͓̭̪̈́̎ơ̷̪̣͈̲͍͔̠͌͐̃n̸̢̓͝'̸̫̩̫̞̓̂ͅͅt̶̯̿̽̊ͅͅ ̶̠̠̰̹͚̮̯̑̑̉͝l̴͙̪̎i̶̙͖̾̓̈́̑ḱ̵̺̺͎̬̉̽̆̓͜ͅe̷͈̼͆͜͝ ̶͖̣̻̲̗̿̄͋̌̈́̌t̷̎ͅǫ̵̩͉́ͅ ̸̘͖̩͔͙̯̈́̽̔̇̃c̴̮̩̞͎̝̎̒ͅh̸̡̨͓́̈͌ä̷̡͎̦̫̲̙́͌̚s̴̞̦̥̖̥͔͗̇̈́̃̇͝e̴̗̖̪̺̳̬̰͑͌!̷̬̹͍̬̪͆͆͌̐̅̒͛”**

  
  


Your blood runs cold and your ears completely drop. Nothing will stop you now from moving, that adrenaline now pumping through your veins. You want nothing more than to hide and be back home, away from all of this. This is true hell, and you believe nothing could outweigh the fear you’re feeling now. Running is all you can do; even in this state, nothing can stop you, not even yourself. Your blistering pace unwavered relentlessly, bewildering many of the few demons that scattered about the streets this late at night. Danger lurked about everywhere, but nothing would beat what had triggered such fleet-footed work from you. 

The power he held was what you thought  _ ‘nothing more than for show’ _ , as you listened to his broadcasts. Screaming, suffering, and unnerving cracking and squelching could always be heard through the little radio you kept in your study. You couldn’t have ever been more wrong, meeting him in person. This murderous monster was horrifying and stronger than you could imagine. Learning of him after you came here, you witnessed so much of his recent carnage and thought the greatest idea was to find him during one. What a fool you were.

Alastor, the radio demon, had been here longer than you and clearly earned his spot in hell. You, on the other hand were just you, and yes, you may have had the past life to prove you belong here too, but you surely didn’t have the reputation to solidify your means to an end. Though your gap in years wasn’t all too big, nine years was still a long time to settle down and give yourself a name. People already feared him the year he first appeared. Wreaking havoc, killing, and even devouring so many lesser demons, but you weren’t there for that, not until nine years later, and now you got to listen and even watch, but at what cost? Soon he’ll have you, so close that your fur stands on end, the prickly crawling feeling of the static lingering on your skin.

Your vision starts to blur, but it doesn’t stop your acceleration. It’s getting darker now, cloudy. Your brain feels so light. It must be the blood loss, but your legs keep moving. You snap out of it too late, trying to twist your body mid-leap as your back then collides with a brick-walled fence. Crumbling to the ground just like the wall, you crash, tumble, and roll, knocking over and smashing smooth or rugged stones before smacking right into a tree which shifts, nearly unrooting from the ground. You cough up pools of blood; you definitely ruptured something, hell, you probably have a few broken ribs and bones —

**_none of that matters!_ **

It’ll all heal over time anyways, you have to get up now. You don’t know how far you went, but you sure as hell don’t want to stick around and find out. Your legs literally feel like pudding. Feeling for your legs, you quickly make sure those are definitely not broken. Knowing they aren’t, you pull yourself together one last stretch, using the tree as leverage. You continue to move, far from the crash site, where very few demons begin to gather to see if you were even alive, but you’re already gone, walking into the heavy fog that surrounded the graveyard you found yourself in. You swiftly shuffled through the dead trees, dragging your limp, bruised, defeated, and broken body, not stopping.

  
  


You were going home.


	2. Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo rewind! How did you end up in this mess anyways? Getting attacked by Alastor of all demons, you're insane! Wait do you hear something? That a radio broadcast? Well lets take a look and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor: Tia/Cheshire/Savilla  
> Interested? Still Looking for another experienced proofreader.  
> Join me on Discord: https://discord.gg/Qmbd2NX

**23:15**

Horrifying screams could be heard miles away, most lost souls knew better to stray far into the darkness of the streets this late at night. What only laid out in these dangerous streets were monstrous creatures and fiends alike, out for blood and nothing more than to create their own entertainment. It wasn’t just the lower demons who sought fun in the most gruesome of ways and unspeakable pain inflicted onto others. Higher ranking demons too, the top dogs, overlords of Hell.

You’d think hell would be a place burning in a fury of flames and horrid tortured screams heard everyday, but this hell was far from it. Civilization thrived down here, with the addition of overpopulation of the many demons that fell to their demise and found new life with all their nightmares as their next door neighbor.

Alastor - being one of those many demons to ‘grace’ hell with his presence and new form of power that shook the very boundaries of hell, earning even respect from that of Lucifer, the **head** honcho of it all.

The recommence of shrieks and wailing reverberating as many in turn try and flee to no prevail at the everlasting carnage at the hands of the  _ almighty  _ Radio Demon. Limbs, guts and blood splattering on the very cold rugged concrete floor. The radio static filled the air as it fizzled and cracked, leaving behind a white noise as laughter soon followed the onslaught, turning into a crazed demented chortle. He shredded a demon before him, laughed again at the fleeing attempts of his victims.  _ How foolish do they think they can escape me?  _ Another demon caught his attention as he rolled his eyes. He shifted in his own shadow appearing before the demon and hastily grabbed the demon by the throat, his legs kicking to be released and softs whines and cries as he pleaded for his life.

**_“Well what do we have here?! Another wayward soul for our grand show tonight._ **

**_H̷͍̃͆͘͝͝o̴̧͈̫͓̽͑͐̌̕͝w̷̢̙͖͑͐ ̸͇͋̽̐̚͝ẇ̸̰͛͛̆͘ō̸̢͇͎̩̘̉̓́͐̊̏n̶͎̦̬̉͌͘͘͠d̵̛͉̠͚͒̂̈́͘̕͝ē̸͎͚̯̳͈̣̞̈́̍̏̽͐ŕ̷̛̙̝͎̪̝̼̇̓̓͠f̵͍̒̊̅̆ȕ̷͍̮l̸̞̟̋̀͑̈́͋̈́͝!̴̩̦͓̻̩͕̈́͐͋̕”_ **

His distorted voice boomed followed by an applause track sound through what sounded like a radio,  **_“Did you honestly think I’d let you leave so soon? The show has just begun, with you as our final guest!”_ **

The demon’s face twisted into displeased furious frown before swearing, through a raspy gasp. Kicking and sinking his claws into the arms of our host. Alastor squeezed his grip tighter around the demon’s neck, earning one last gasp from the demon before he dropped him to the ground. Without hesitation the demon scrambled to his feet scurrying away from the red-clad demon, who snapped his fingers. Several tentacles appeared through void-like portals behind him before reaching and seizing the demon before him, it wrapped itself around the demon’s torso and hips and squeezed tightly.

“Let me go!!” the demon screamed.

**_“Sorry dear fellow! That simply just won’t do!”_ ** Alastor snapped his neck inhumanly to tilt to the side. The smaller demon could only stare in horror as he watched Alastor’s smile stretch more so from ear to ear.  **_“You’re the star of tonight’s show! So let’s give them a show out of this world!”_ ** With another snap of his fingers the remaining tentacles latched onto the smaller demon’s legs, and arms and began to yank and pull on them slowly, causing the demon to cry out in pain, squirming and struggling to be freed. Tendons being torn can be heard and the popping of his joints coming out of their sockets, but the black tendrils didn’t stop there as they proceed to distort the demon like a metal pipe being bent into a pretzel. Blood spewing from the torn skin and flesh that flapped around the joints that were only held together by remaining muscles and fat.

Crunching sounds echoing along with the screeching shrieks from the smaller demon, now with his arms folded by his elbows in a way that showed his bones poke from his forearms, his wrists snapped backwards and legs doing the same broken in 4 different locations.  **_“Magnificent! Our guest seems to still be hanging in there,”_ ** Alastor took 3 long strides towards the demon whilst slipping his gloves off and stood before him.

**_“Let’s see just how much more he can take!”_ ** Alastor spoke into his mic before twirling it and resting it in the crevice between where his forearm meets his elbow, half lidded eyes practically staring into the very soul of the demon, as he caressed the chest of the sinner with his now ungloved hands. Now sliding his hand down his abdomen.

  
  


**_“S̷̡̛̤̬̩̝̤̣̼̙̰̒̂̐̿̿̏̃͘ĥ̸̯̖͙̖͒̋ą̶̢̨̜̲͖͔͕̉̾́̍̐̀͗̈́̌̏ļ̸̗̿̌̅̐͂̒ͅl̸̩̾̂ ̸͙̯̝̬̦̹̦͉̙̻͋̔̇̑̚w̴̨̤͖̤̤͎̗͔̮͕͎̍è̶̛̱͚̊?̵̲̹̭̮͙̞̈̈̕͝”_ **

  
  


his words clearly laced with venom and barely coherent with static present.

The lesser demon’s eyes bulged when they widened, his face now twisting into something of pure agony and fear. A sharp gasp and then more shrieking as Alastor’s glowing red sharp claws pressed into him and pierced skin, then flesh, his muscles spasmed and tightened around his fingers as they forced their way into his gut. Stretching and tearing more violently as he spread his fingers and moved his hands around carefully in search of what he wanted all whilst humming a tune to himself, before pausing and-  **_“Ha! We’ve found a liver!”_ ** he yanks his hand out of the demon that jerks violently and stares down at what was his liver now resting in the bloody hands of the radio host. His consciousness slowly slipping as he watched Alastor lightly squeeze the organ in his hands, and his eyes trails to a dark mass that formed slowly taking shape behind the deer demon’s back, it held a much more horrifying grin on it’s features illuminated red eyes that creased as it continued it’s never faltering red grin tightening its grip now on Alastor’s shoulders. The shadow glided over to the sinner leisurely raising its black clawed hand and slapped him hard across the face, in an succeeding attempt to keep him conscious to watch as the scarlet demon held his liver up to his face.

**_“Come now! Don’t fall asleep here! That’d be just far too boring!”_ ** Alastor snapped his fingers together and the tentacles began their work on squeezing around him even tighter, bones cracking and popping to the excruciating pressure they were under. Above screams wavering in the throat of the demon as he began to choke and sob on his own tears and blood.  **_“Do enjoy playing with them a little more! It haaaasss been a while since the last time they found themselves a new toy.”_ **

Static now slowly fumbling and dissipating when he spoke **_“On the other hand I’ll have a taste of what’s to come.”_ ** Alastor’s toothy grin parted to let that of the organ pass his lips as he sunk his teeth into it following a shudder and a soft groan from the higher demon. The taste was just exquisite,  _ divine  _ even. He chewed and took a much larger hasty bite and again till there was no more. This new overwhelming impulsive heat growing inside him-

He wanted more of it.

He practically lunged forward clawing down onto the demon’s chest earning fresh lukewarm blood to trail in between his fingers, he hummed a tone listening to the continued screams reaching his bloody claws into the already present wound in the demon’s gut. Two hands now stretching him wider as he massaged the intestines before slowly scooping them out. He began feasting like the gluten he is,  the blood-curdling sounds of squelching and squishy sloppy innards and guts getting slurped like spaghetti-warm and bloody. The lesser demon now uncontrollably convulsing feeling himself being emptied, he can no longer think just shudder and wheeze accepting his fate. Had it been his fault? He should have thought twice before taking on the radio demon, but now it’s too late for that.

He was to be devoured.

Alastor released the remains in his hands leaving the guts to splatter on the rocky pavement. His eyes shimmer with excitement as he watches the life in his victims' own eyes dissipate. He always loved to watch and hear the screams from his prey so much joy he took in the killings. Nothing beat the outcome with what was left was now his meal. He could never grow to hate the taste of raw fresh meat.

Waving his hand, his tentacles present the now lifeless corpse to him, his antlers now cracking and expanding in size, his body doing the same as his claws enlarge and stretch. His eternal smile splitting his face, he began salivating, blood mixing as it dripped down his chin. Grabbing the body the tentacles retreat behind him again, the body now limp like a ragdoll in his hands now being torn to shreds between his teeth-crunching bones and loud grind of friction between his teeth. Bliss washed over him as he continued to devour the poor bastard, until there was absolutely nothing left but the red puddles and small remains of shredded and mangled bodies of demons strewed about in the streets of Pentagram City.

Panting can only be heard now, Alastor slowly edging off his high as he relaxed reshaping back into his original form. He licked his fingers and let out a pleasurable sigh. Silent only for a few seconds to regain composure he materialized his microphone into his hand and finally spoke  **_“Another marvelous performance by our guests!”_ ** insanely roaring with laughter radio feedback ripping through the air, he tossed his hand in the air and waved his hand mic still in his left hand as if speaking to an actual attending audience.  **_“I hope you all enjoyed this broadcast! Though there will be more to come in the future, so be sure to stay tuned~”_ **

With that his microphone vanished and he slipped a finger into his bowtie around his neck loosening it, still feeling the effects of his repast, that left him in a blissful state.

His ears twitch and swivel in the direction of footsteps, and a small gasp. He smirked, now fully turning his attention to the smaller demon before him. “Darling~ What brings you all the way out here?” He tilts his head in question.

The demon flinches and steps back, clearly not wanting to be seen. Alastor’s grin grew wider, he’d seen many demons running from him but it had been so long since the last demon to approach his massacres. They had to have heard the screams, the broadcast, even his own radio static served as a warning to many demons close enough, alerting them of his presence. Why in all of hell would some lowly sinner be so foolish as to come toward the danger? Surely they didn’t believe they could take him on. His grin tightens, feeling insulted and amused in a way. “Darling, you’re awfully quiet and I need answers!”

“I-I’ve seen more frightening demons, but I’ve never seen one as gluttonous and self-indulgent as you…”

**_Are they an imbecile...?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY! I've reread this so many times before posting and every time I read it, there was always a mistake! I lack a proofreader. Thanks again for reading! Please let me know if you liked this. There are more chapters being worked on. I am not very good with spelling other … grammatical errors.. haha... my Twitter is @yoshyydraws I do da art thing sometimes.
> 
> If uh- Anyone is interested in proofreading please let me know through either discord or twitter haha

**Author's Note:**

> Soo uh- This is my first Fanfic ever *posted* in this fandom. Be easy! I do accept all constructive criticism.  
> I decided to just post chapter 1 and possibly 2 for now. If you like it please comment and let me know if you want more! ^-^ ♥  
> This was inspired by pretty much tons of other fics !  
> Thank You for Reading!


End file.
